


博物馆奇妙夜

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720
Summary: 这篇这么健康我是真的不知道为什么会被屏蔽。类似电影《博物馆奇妙夜》的设定。但实际上这里展品们没有复活，只是异能者造成的幻觉。本质是搞点神话/历史人物教小基佬谈恋爱。（？）冗长的解说任务全交给猴了。怕鬼的美美太可爱wwww自己写的爽，但不知道注释加的有没有用QAQ设定在二季结束后到BD7小说之间。BD7小说总觉得是猴表白了美还没有回应，但猴吃定了美不会拒绝XDDDD时间线上的Bug以及因此产生的猴过于丰富多彩的内心活动请不要打我。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 4





	博物馆奇妙夜

伏见顶着黑眼圈到达电话里说的地点时，八田正一个人蹲在馆口，攥着手电，团成了小小一只球。看着欲哭无泪的八田，他又好气又好笑。  
“美咲，你管这个叫博物馆？”目光扫过大厅里的展馆示意图和袖珍的帕特农神庙，“古希腊馆，文艺复兴馆……这分明是给小学生参观用的科普展览馆吧？”  
“这就是博物馆啊，还放了死人的东西！”  
“既然这么胆小就别找博物馆夜间保安这种工作啊美咲。”他无奈地捏了捏一向红润柔软，此时却变得苍白僵硬的脸。  
“谁，谁胆子小了！我不知道是夜间的啊！早知道我就不答应馆长了！”八田牢牢抓着伏见的袖口，仿佛一松手他就会消失似的。  
犹豫了一秒，带着薄茧的手覆上了那只小一号的，很轻的握住。“今晚姑且陪你一次，明天就去辞职吧。”

展馆里的灯突然全部亮了。还没来得及仔细感受那只手的触感，那点旖旎的情绪就全部被打断了。伏见迅速起身，下意识地握住刀柄，把紧张地跳了起来的八田护在身后。不可思议的事情正在发生。他看着小爱神丘比特的雕像活了过来，耀武扬威地挥舞着小弓箭对他说，“闷骚胆小鬼！”  
他正要发作，腰突然被抱住了。身后传来哆哆嗦嗦的声音，“猿，猿比古，这里果然，是闹鬼吧。”  
啧，能把丘比特当成鬼的家伙，该说不愧是20岁的童贞吗？  
快速观察了一番周围，头顶飞过叽叽喳喳的鸽子，不远处苏格拉底的雕像在跟柏拉图的讨论着什么，仿佛有魔力笼罩了整个博物馆，让这里的一切都活了过来。  
“不是鬼。应该是某种异能的影响。”他缓缓抽出了佩剑，青色的火焰缠绕在剑身上，威胁地向周围散开。  
“不，不是鬼吗？你保证？”  
“我保证。”  
胆子渐渐大起来的八田探出了脑袋，却被丘比特指着脑门，“童贞笨蛋！”  
“说什么呢你这个小不点！”八田咬牙切齿地握紧了拳头，小天使敏捷飞到高处继续咯咯地笑着。  
“暂时别使用能力，美咲。”青焰无法突破那扇看起来并不十分牢固的门，终端也没有信号，那就只有一种可能了。“幻觉。随便使用能力的话现实也会受到影响。”想象了一下对着空气大吼的蠢样莫名地想笑。况且石板被破坏后他们的异能都会变得不稳定，最终消失。他不想让八田冒险，即便腿上的伤口还在隐隐作痛，他也想证明，我能保护你。  
“哈？这么大范围的幻觉……”八田难以置信地张大了嘴，抱紧他腰的手还是没有松开。尽管贪恋他的温度，维持这个姿势总归不便行动，于是他带着一丝不情愿把八田从自己身上摘下来，“只能找到异能者来打破幻觉了。跟紧我。”

要到达控制室，必须穿过好几个展馆。他迅速的扫过了展品列表，瞥了终于相信不是闹鬼，开始摩拳擦掌期待这次冒险的八田一眼。希望这里的某些藏品不像神话中记述的那么残暴吧。

穿着布袍的窈窕少女惊惶地跑过，八田被大片裸露的肌肤吓得捂住了眼睛。在后面追赶着的是身材魁梧的男子，他大声喊着：“我不是你的仇人，也不是凶猛的野兽，更不是无理取闹的莽汉，你为什么要躲着我呢？” 

“《阿波罗和达芙涅》吗。”伏见不满地咋舌。先不说这是古罗马的传说，不是古希腊的，不管怎么说把巴洛克时期的雕像仿品放在古希腊馆也实在是太……这个博物馆到底是怎么回事。  
“我们能帮帮她吗猿比古？她看起来被欺负了。”  
“没用的。这是丘比特的报复。阿波罗嘲笑小爱神丘比特的箭像玩具一样，不可能建立功勋。因此丘比特向阿波罗射出了象征爱情的金箭，又将驱逐爱情的铅箭射中了河神之女达芙涅。阿波罗疯狂地追求达芙涅，而达芙涅在即将被追上的时候祈求父亲河神的救援，最后变成了一颗月桂树。”

八田似懂非懂地看着他。

“不用管他们。”伏见的语气很平静。尽管轻微，八田还是察觉到了句尾那声叹息。

他看着阿波罗终于触到达芙涅的那一刹，飞奔的少女纤细的双足变成了树根，飘拂的秀发和张开的双臂变成了摇曳的枝叶，阿波罗的脸上是极度的震惊，和莫名的迷茫。  
小爱神发出了和外表不相符的冷笑，“那些热衷追求转瞬即逝快乐的人，最终只得到叶子和苦涩的浆果。”他挑衅地看着伏见，手中的铅箭闪烁着凄冷的光。

伏见没有说话，拉着八田继续前进。

身后传来了阿波罗颤抖的声音，八田忍不住回头。他对着已经变成月桂树的达芙涅，声音绝望又温柔，“虽然没能成为我的妻子，但是我会永远的爱着你。我要用你的枝叶做我的桂冠，用你的木材做我的竖琴，并用你的花装饰我的弓。同时我要赐你永远的年轻，不会衰老。” 

*注：这里的雕塑是17世纪意大利雕塑家贝尼尼的作品《阿波罗与达芙涅》。描绘了阿波罗触及达芙涅的刹那。丘比特的话是红衣主教在雕塑底部添加的拉丁铭文。

伏见的手握得更紧了。  
时至今日他已经不再怀疑自己在八田心里的地位和重要性。但八田对自己到底是怎样的感情，他依然没有十足的把握。他把他当作什么？最重要的朋友？哪怕只有万分之一的可能，只要不是那个他想要的答案，他依然对这种可能性抱有畏惧。承诺要给他一个笨蛋也能听懂的解释，也能想象那万分之一的可能中，八田会说出口的话，“继续当朋友不好吗？”  
当朋友能看到什么？看到他有一天克服掉恐女症然后傻乎乎地邀请自己参加婚礼，站在角落里看他和别人走完一生，最后撑着黑伞站在他的墓前，再也流不出一滴泪水吗？别逗了。他清楚地明白，一旦开口，就只有恋人和陌生人两种结局。不愿意承认的是对成为陌生人的惶恐。经历这么多之后，哪怕强迫自己放手，他还是会忍不住一次次凑上前拥抱他的火，哪怕这意味着被灼烧成无形的灰。

“猿比古？”八田担忧的声音拉回了他的思绪。这家伙虽然迟钝的要命，在某些地方又意外的敏感。“你没事吧？”他踮起脚抚摸他的黑眼圈，近在咫尺的温热鼻息打在脸上。  
“没事。稍微有点走神。” 他揉了揉支楞的头发。  
“果然还是没睡好吧！你最近到底有没有好好休息啊！”  
告诉他下班之后睡了三个小时就赶过来陪他熬夜的话，愤怒的表情一定会很可爱。但还是算了，总不能现在被他赶回去睡觉。  
“为什么总是逞强！”亮晶晶的眼里已经充满了愤怒。  
“你觉得达芙涅被阿波罗欺负了？”他试探地问到，岔开了休息的话题。  
“不。我觉得他们都很可怜。为什么阿波罗要一直追着她不放，她又为什么要这么决绝呢。明明好好地说出口就好了啊。”  
果然是这样的答案吗。他在心里苦笑。“因为这就是丑陋的爱啊。”  
“我不懂。我觉得爱一个人就是希望他好好的，开开心心的。哪怕他不喜欢我，伤害了我，只要他能好好活着就好。”  
那你对我这个背叛了你和你的荣耀的叛徒，究竟是怎样的情感呢。  
“走吧。”

穿越过优雅的女像柱，丘比特在罗马和中世纪馆的门前比了个鬼脸，飞回了维纳斯像的身边。穿过仿制的提图斯拱门，站在门后的是全副武装的奥古斯都。看到这尊雕像的那一刻伏见就知道将迎来什么——该死的为什么这些罗马人要在奥古斯都像上雕刻丘比特来象征仁爱。  
“猴子你看，那个人好帅啊！他是罗马的神吗？”八田不加掩饰地看着魁梧的奥古斯都。小爱神则嘲弄地向他挤眉弄眼。  
“那只是个君王的雕像啊美咲。”他不耐烦地拽走了八田，“为了显示开国君主的威严做了半人半神的美化而已，奥古斯都在历史上是个矮小跛脚的体弱多病的人。”  
“猿比古好厉害，连罗马的国王都知道！”  
嗖的一声，有东西破风而来。八田迅速地躲过了箭，并在伏见阻止前捏断了它。斗志像吠舞罗的火焰一样燃烧在他的周围。即使不用能力，突击小队长的敏捷的速度依然是足以令他骄傲的资本。  
“怎么回事？”伏见拾起断箭端详着，“展品还会打架？”  
“前面不太好通过。”奥古斯都慢悠悠地开口了，“阿提拉跟埃提乌斯正打的不可开交。”  
“不去帮帮你的后代吗。”  
“那些不争气的兔崽子惹的事我才不想管。让埃提乌斯作战，自己却躲在宫里享乐，罗马没有这样的子孙。”他看着瑟瑟发抖的瓦伦提尼安三世画像，随手把玩着象征权利的节杖。“只有埃提乌斯才配的上最后的罗马人的称号。”

“你们在说什么？”八田一脸疑惑。  
“遇到了麻烦的事情。”打成一团的罗马和匈奴士兵逐渐靠近了。伏见拉着八田，猫着腰小心翼翼从索菲亚大教堂的模型后穿过，躲过了长矛和箭矢。  
“虽然不知道你们在说什么，八田挠了挠脑袋，“总觉得有点像尊哥和青之王打架的样子。”  
“不一样的。”他不知道对方能不能听懂，却还是习惯性地继续讲了下去，“阿提拉是匈奴的国王，横扫了半个欧洲。瓦伦提尼安三世是当时的罗马国王，但整天只顾着自己享乐，埃提乌斯是实际掌权的贵族，带领士兵阻止阿提拉的进攻。”他犹豫了一会，补充了一句，“但在野史里，阿提拉和埃提乌斯是认识的，甚至曾经是很好的朋友。”  
“听起来很复杂啊。”八田努力消化着一长串名词，“不过既然是朋友的话，打架也不会出什么事的，就让他们自己解决吧。”  
“这就是笨蛋解决问题的方式吗。”  
“我很笨，所以很多东西都听不懂。”八田意外地没有反驳笨蛋的称呼，“但是猿比古你的话，不介意我很笨的吧。所以要给我连笨蛋都能听懂的解释啊。”他给了他一个大大的，灿烂的笑。  
“如果我给的答案不是你想要的呢？”  
“没有什么想要不想要的……”他困窘地挠了挠脑袋，“你走之后我才发现，我一直搞不懂你在想什么。只要你说的话，我会努力去搞懂的。因为猿比古很聪明，做的事总是有原因的吧。”

他又一次走了神。笨蛋总是能突然打出一记漂亮的直球，让他幸福得脑袋发懵。但这仍不足以让他忘记现在的处境，等出去之后，好好想想怎么开口吧。只要八田的答案是他想要的唯一，其他人怎么说他完全不在乎。S4也好吠舞罗也罢，如果两个人眼里都只有彼此，又有什么能成为阻碍呢。怀里抱着他的珍宝，与世界为敌也在所不惜。

*注：奥古斯都是罗马帝国的开国君主。瓦伦提尼安三世是西罗马帝国末期的皇帝。埃提乌斯为当时的摄政贵族，带领罗马人与入侵的匈奴人作战。阿提拉是当时的匈奴人首领，指挥匈奴多次入侵罗马，匈奴地图达到极盛，被史学家称为“上帝之鞭”。

馆中央是巨大的维苏威火山模型。山脚下庞贝古城里小小的模型人们忙着吆喝，搬运和聊天。他懒得多看一眼，一言不发地向出口走去。  
“时间到了哦。”小爱神从他们的头顶飞过，留下一句意味不明的话。  
突如其来的震动和小人们的尖叫让伏见明白了小爱神在说什么——维苏威火山喷发了。  
不断安慰自己只是个模型，扑面而来的热浪却在证实着那是货真价实的。火红的岩浆迅速席卷了山脚下的庞贝古城。顾不上尽量不使用能力了，他释放了青焰，抱着八田直接滚出了展馆的门。  
八田手忙脚乱地扑灭了伏见制服外套上残留的火苗，心有余悸地看着像是被无形的墙阻挡在了罗马馆内的岩浆。  
“看来每个馆之间是独立的，不能相互干扰。似乎还存在某种时间限制，超过时间就会启动自毁装置。”伏见大口喘着气，“相当麻烦的能力。”  
来不及再多休息一会儿，一股浓腥味传来，不用回头也知道，有什么糟糕的东西出现了。  
原本干燥的地面被一层薄薄的水覆盖。赤红的眼睛和染血的鳞片从依然在上涨的水面中浮了出来，八个巨大的脑袋一同咆哮着，宣告着它的愤怒和暴躁。  
八岐大蛇。  
这次不用伏见解说，八田也知道这个游戏中经常扮演最终Boss的怪物有多可怕。他下意识地释放了火焰攻击中央的那颗脑袋。大量水汽弥漫在空气中，逼得人喘不过气来。暴怒的八岐大蛇长尾横扫，激起一片污浊的水花。  
“别用火，美咲！”幻觉的影响有多大他不知道，但如果这个房间是封闭的，再这样下去他们都会窒息而死。  
下一刻獠牙逼近，八田挥动球棒试图搅碎那一口尖牙。他掷出了小刀试图击退另一枚正在急速逼近的蛇头，可怖的鳞片却毫发无损。他只能拉着八田飞快地后退。  
该死的，这种怪物真的要像神话中那样，用十拳剑才能杀死它吗。  
伏见试图突破天花板，青焰徒然地在空中盘旋着，无法突破看似脆弱的那一层混凝土。八田帮他拖延着时间，跟某两颗头同时纠缠着。当伏见终于放弃了突破房顶时，第三颗和第四颗头已经潜伏在水面下了。身体比脑袋的行动更快，他把八田扔了出去，下一刻仿佛胸腔里所有的氧气都被挤了出来，他被蛇尾紧紧地缠住，暴躁地摇晃。  
是幻觉的话，那个心思单纯的笨蛋应该比自己受到的影响小吧……在这种时候，他居然还能因为这个稍微让自己安心点的想法无声地笑出来。

“猿比古！”八田顾不上不用能力的叮嘱，燃着他引以为豪的赤色的拳头一次又一次的打在丑陋的蛇身上，“把他还给我！”  
除了让它的怒火燃的更旺以外，没有任何效果。  
拳头一次次打在坚硬的鳞片上，被划出了血痕。八田的声音逐渐带上了哭腔。他从没有这么无力过，他所自豪的火焰救不了他，手握力量还是救不了想救的人。不知所措和绝望中他大吼着。

*注：八岐大蛇，日本神话中的怪物。被须佐之男用酒灌醉后，用十拳剑斩杀。在切到尾巴的时候，十拳剑的剑刃却敲出了缺口，将尾巴逐一剖开发现其中含有一把坚硬而锋利的刀，即草薙剑，又称天丛云。

眼镜不知道被甩到哪里去了，一片模糊的世界里只有八田的吼声。这样下去他们出不了这个房间。他努力回想着展品列表，大脑光速运转着。一定有什么突破点。  
“酒！”脑海里闪过展品列表和神话的重合点，伏见拼命做着口型。他完全发不出声音，只能期待无数次背靠背换来的默契。  
八田冲向墙边古老的酒罐，挥舞球棒把它们连着玻璃罩一一打碎。烈酒夹杂着碎瓷流成了一条小河。这些酒罐里竟然真的装满了酒。  
蛇信贪婪地吞吐着弥漫着酒香的空气，，疯狂地饮着酒的八岐大蛇赤红的眼睛变得迷离而可怖。趁着胸口的压迫感稍微轻松了些，伏见向八田吼出：“十拳剑！”  
没有丝毫犹豫，像无数次在游戏做的那样，前锋八田冲向了展厅中央的十拳剑。他打破了玻璃罩，有些吃力地抽出了那柄雕刻着古老花纹的，比他矮不了多少的长剑，向八岐大蛇的头斩下。  
手起刀落，八颗头几乎同时落地。伏见落在地上，大口喘息着。还没有结束，他接过八田手中的剑，剖开了其中一条蛇尾。  
不出所料。或许是受异能者本身能力的限制，这些看似没有逻辑的幻觉还是遵守着他熟知的事实。他从蛇尾中抽出了草薙剑，在空中划出一道笔直凌厉的线，狠狠地钉在了通往控制室的门上。

以草薙剑为中心，控制室的门随着裂痕裂成了七零八落的碎片。笼罩整个博物馆的诡异气氛渐渐散去。八岐大蛇的尸体变成了一堆伤痕累累的废铁，水从墙上破裂的水管中哗哗地倾泻着。幽暗的绿光里，控制室里的黑影发出了破风箱般刺耳的笑声。

“失败了啊。”  
八田扔出了照明的火球，控制室里的景象宛若炼狱。  
至少40名Jungle玩家堆叠在地上，表情扭曲，身上插满了各式管子，萦绕着绿光。房间的尽头坐着唯一一个醒着的人，没有完整四肢的黑影看起来伤痕累累。  
“你靠着提取低阶成员的力量来维持幻觉和封闭空间，设计了这个陷阱？” 刀尖指向绿光中的黑影。  
“怎么能说是陷阱呢，这只是一场游戏罢了。你们对着水管和铁块的挥刀的样子真是蠢透了。”嘶哑的声音竟然还带着笑意，“可惜你们通关得太迟，这些废物已经不可能醒来了。”  
“你被逮捕了。”伏见拉住了要冲上去揍人的八田，冷冷地说。他已经几乎没有力气了，只能依靠强撑来伪装。这个毒蛇般的异能者还藏有什么后招，他不清楚。但至少不能现在倒下，留下那个只会用拳头说话的笨蛋一个人面对这一切。  
“输的人从未期待过全身而退。”黑影爆发出一阵大笑，向了控制室中央的绿色光球伸出了手。

爆炸中伏见费力地用青色的力量架构起保护罩来抵挡碎片的冲击，他用身体把八田包的紧紧的。脱力的感觉愈发明显。在熟悉的汗水和阳光的味道里，他逐渐失去了意识。

“猿比古？”四周是断壁残垣和空洞的黑，但他怕的不是这些。哪怕现在木乃伊跳出来他也顾不上尖叫只想让它滚的远远的。他害怕地试探着怀里的人的心跳和鼻息。  
“你是在装睡骗我吧！”他用与自己极不相符的轻柔力道拍着他的脸颊，想起了什么，于是深吸了一口气，俯下身对准了长久以来只会说出刻薄话语的唇。  
“快醒过来啊你这个混球。”嘴唇逐渐被泪水润湿了，他还是那么安静地躺着，一向飞檐斗拱般的头发也乖巧地贴在脸颊上。除了心跳外没有任何能证明他还活着。  
他怕得要死，与鬼无关，与黑暗无关。他怕的是他一言不发地离开。只要他还在，这个世界上就没有什么好怕的。连同着毁灭世界的梦想，也从来都是两个人一起的。

恢复意识时嘴唇上的温润的触感和小声的呜咽是那么的不真实，让他以为自己在梦里。等意识到这家伙是在给他做人工呼吸，他想自己的脸一定很红，好在黑暗中一向迟钝的对方没有注意到。不想醒过来，但苦涩的泪水伴随着微甜的舌头笨拙地落在他的唇上，让他不忍心骗他。于是他恶作剧般地轻咬了他柔软的下唇，想告诉他混球是没那么容易死的，却迎来了一个结实的拥抱。

“美咲，你是要勒死我吗。”他环上纤细的腰，安抚地拍着颤抖的背。  
“以前十束哥说，尊哥对青之王不是像我想的那样。可我想起来问的时候，十束哥和尊哥都已经不在了。”胸口传来了闷闷的声音，“所以尊哥死的时候，我想不管怎么样，你还活着真是太好了。”他顿了顿，抽了抽鼻子，“但你又什么都不说就去了Jungle，又总是一言不发的逞强。”  
他感受着胸口潮湿的呼吸，想起赤王死去的那个晚上，隔着漫天眩晕的红色，他的视线和他的泪眼交汇。只是那时他对泪的心疼里，夹杂着对小小胸膛里聒噪地跳动的心不属于他的狂躁。  
而现在这些都不重要了。  
某个笨蛋一定不知道，这段话给了他多大的勇气。说到底他才是胆小鬼。他终于明白即使是没开窍的笨蛋，对于爱也有着不输任何人的无畏。等待着他的从不可能是拒绝，只会是一颗足以融掉他的心。  
于是他给了他一个迟到了很多年的真正的吻，和一个唯一的答案。  
希望二十岁重新开始的生活，不算太迟。

“然后猴子就剖开了它的尾巴，拿出了一把剑。就是传说里的草薙剑哦草薙哥！超厉害的！”  
“小八田。”草薙出云放下了手中正在擦拭的玻璃杯，和蔼地看着语无伦次地叽里咕噜了一下午，并丝毫没有停下意思的八田，“这段话你今天下午讲了三次了。如果是第一次约会太紧张的话，直说就好。”  
“才，才没有啊。”八田的脸蹭的烧红了，飘忽的视线不知道该往哪里放好，“都说了不是约会了！只是都，都成年了，也想像大人一样喝一杯。”  
“你还没有答应伏见吗？”不小心说出了某个爱看热闹的家伙的八卦台词，算是替他了却一桩心愿吧。  
“z5x2dg4fqe&((^&3*……”小八田的脸原来还可以更红啊。  
“有人来接你了。去吧，玩得开心。”不知何时出现在酒吧门口的伏见对草薙微微点了下头，有些别扭地躲过了八田的视线。不知道是不是光线太暗的错觉，伏见好像也有点脸红。  
他目送着别扭地扭过头的两人消失在街口。大人的心里总是很明白，过了这么些年，两个小鬼终于长大了。他点燃了一支烟，视线落在空荡的沙发上，“年轻真好。”  
而和他一起从爱捣乱的小鬼长成照顾小鬼的人们，已经不在了。

Fin.


End file.
